


Once Again

by frankiieffect



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiieffect/pseuds/frankiieffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets his ultimate match when he and his married companions, Amy and Rory, find themselves in a parallel universe - THE parallel universe where The Doctor left his beloved Rose, and his "clone", to be together and be happy.<br/>Now, the Two Doctors, and all their companions, must find a way to stop the destruction of this parallel universe - for the destruction of this parallel universe will mean destruction of all universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A playlist for this story has (finally!) been created!  
> If you'd like to listen to the playlist while reading, it is available [here!](http://8tracks.com/frankiieffect/once-again-the-playlist-that-inspired-the-fanfiction)

Rose picked up another shirt, folded it and placed it on the counter. It was the same routine, the same folding, the same opening and closing of the shop that she had done so many times in just the last few months. How many times she has folded that shirt over the past hour? She couldn't remember. Usually Wednesdays at this shop were pretty slow - most of the customers entered after school hours, and Rose had a few more hours of her shift to go.

 _The shop._ Even after saving the whole of reality and defeating the evil, Rose still had to work in a shop. The Doctor wanted her to lead a normal life again - but what _was_  normal to her? The Doctor had given her a completely copy of himself. He said that it had the same memories and adventures, but only human. One life. With her.

Rose sighed. That wasn’t the life with the Doctor she wanted.

But the Doctor gave them one last present: a piece of the TARDIS, a spaceship to call their own. But it had only been a year since that meeting, and that piece took 10 years to properly grow. Rose was stuck on Earth,  _again,_  and she had nothing else to do but work in a shop. To think that her adventures began, and now have ended, by being in a shop. She stared out the front windows of her work, watching as a few people walked by, some with small children, others on their phones, all living their day-to-day lives, unaware of what was going on around them in the Universe.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw _1 New Message_ blinking at her. John was trying to get her to talk to him again. Rose put her phone back in her pocket, sighing. The fight they had the night before had ended with John leaving for the warehouse, and with Rose crying uncontrollably at night. Like her Doctor, John was slightly telepathic - whenever he sensed Rose's misery for _her_ _Doctor_ , he would get upset. And for good reason, as he had declared his love for her for all of time. Rose couldn't help it though...once you have traveled with a time-traveling alien for so long, you tend to miss what you used to have...or at least, what you thought you had.

Being in her own thoughts, Rose almost missed the chime-bell from the front of the store, signaling a customer arriving. In walked a man with swoop-y hair and a…bow tie? Rose stifled a laugh. He looked around aimlessly, not saying a word. He just…stood there, taking everything in - which was surprising, as there were only clothes, nothing fancy to admire. He was straightened his bow-tie, swallowing while he did so. He hadn't even turned towards her at the side of the store.

Rose cleared her throat. The man looked at her.

“Can I help ya?” she asked.

The man’s eyes widened as she said this. He gaped at her, like she had just appeared in front of him.

Rose’s foot starting tapping impatiently. “Hey? You alright?” she asked.

The man seemed frozen. But several seconds later, he ruffled his hair and walked towards the counter where she stood. Something about the way he ruffled his hair looked… _familiar_ to her. He stopped when he reached the counter and just stared at her.

“Yes?” She said, having to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“…Erm, yes.” The man said, looking uncomfortable. “Where are your…bow…ties?” he looked as though he couldn’t turn away from her.

Rose pointed to the corner of the shop. “Over there,” she smiled. “On the wall. I think we're having a sale?”

The man swallowed and nodded. He walked over toward the direction she pointed. As Rose lowered her arm, she started to think of the uncanny way that man looked at her. _What was his problem?_ she thought.

She shook her head. The sooner he bought something, the sooner he could leave.

The man returned some minutes later. He had chosen a blue tie. Dark blue. He placed it on the counter. 

Rose didn’t turn away from him as she scanned the tie and rang the register. “15 quid.”

The man nodded and silently reached into his pocket.  _Oh my god,_ Rose thought.  _He’s wearing tweed. What was he thinking?_

The man took his hand out and gave her a black wallet. Rose frowned.

“I think this should do." he said, trying to smile.

Rose’s eyes widened. She recognized this wallet…

“Um...could I have it back...er...please?”

Rose blinked. “Yeah. Here ya go.” she gave it back to him. He placed it back into his jacket.

“Thanks.” he said as he picked up his newly-bought bow tie. “and have a wonderful life.” he stared back towards the door.

Rose nodded. “Yeah…you too?” _Where have I heard that before?_

And the man was gone.

\---

Rose turned to the key to the front door, pulling it slightly to make sure it was locked. She walked towards the flat, and shivered a bit against the England chill. She had walked a few minutes when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to read  _2 New Messages_. She clicked the button and one message opened. It was from John.

_Out of milk. Could you please get some?_

She just looked at the message, then typed out her reply.

_We need to talk, John._

She hit send, hit her internet button on her phone, and looked up to see if she could buy milk anywhere near her. Luckily, a small store was just ahead, so she walked quickly towards its entrance. As she entered the warm store, she walked to the milk section. She then looked down at the second message on her phone.

_Rose, your mum and I are going to dinner tonight. Could you tape our show tonight? Dad._

Rose grabbed one of the milks closest to her, not paying attention as she turned around...right into a large figure.

Stumbling to hold on to the milk and her phone, Rose quickly apologized.

"Sorry mate! Didn't see you..." She looked up to see... _the man from before?_

"You?"

The man blinked and raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to...I mean..."

"Wait! Your wallet!" Rose replied. The man's face went pale. "I know that wallet, I've seen it before!"

"No, you must be mistaken. My wallet it's...common." He replied, walking slowly backwards. "I must go...erm, bye." He turned and ran back outside.

 _You've got to be joshing me! Him again?!_ Rose thought as she walked to the register. She paid for the milk, and walked back into the cold air.

\---

Rose opened her flat door and walked in. She quietly closed the door behind her as she walked toward the kitchen. It was uncomfortably quiet.

“John?” 

No answer.

Rose shook her head and put her bag on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a peach, biting into it as she opened the fridge, reaching in for a can of soda before walking to the living room and settling herself in front of the television. She was about to turn it on when she heard a knock at the door.

Rose sighed loudly as she once again got up and walked over to the door.

She looked into the peephole. “Whatever you're selling, we don't-” She stopped.

It was that man from the shop. He was standing outside her flat.

She opened the door quickly.

“Why did you follow me?” She asked loudly.

The man looked at her. “You live here?”

Rose blinked. This had happened before…but a  _long time_  ago...but this was... _impossible._

Rose stood there, watching him. “Who are you?”

The man didn’t reply. “I’m…a friend.”

Rose shook her head. “No. No way.” she grabbed the front of his jacket, forcing him into the flat. “Get in.”

The man tried to get away but gave up. He straightened his jacket as Rose closed the door. She faced him.

“I know you.” she said finally.

The man squirmed. “No you don’t.”

Rose placed her hands on her hips. “But how?”

The man looked at her. “You don’t know who I am. How can you? We’ve just met! Well, we've meet twice...now three times, but still! Total strangers, you and I!”

Rose walked past him and into the living room. “But how?” She asked again.

The man followed her. “I just…er…followed a sign. It led me here. I didn’t follow you-“

Rose turned to face him. “Please. You gave me that excuse last time.”

The man stopped. “…Last…time?”

Rose shook her head. “You.”

"Me?"

"Yes. YOU."

“Um...I don't-”

“Come on! The walls were supposed to be closed this time!”

The man breathed in. “I know.”

Rose sat down and put her head in her hands. “This can’t be happening. This can’t…”

The man walked slowly over to her. “What can’t happen?” he slowly moved towards a place next to her. When she didn’t reply, he sat down next to her and looked at her.

“I just got myself engaged and everything…”

“Oh! That’s nice!”

“…but now that you’re here, everything is gonna change. And just WAIT until he gets home.”

The man froze. “He?”

Rose sat up and looked into his eyes. They were brown, just like the last one.

“Doctor, what's happening? _How are you here?_ ” 


	2. The Doctor and The Doctor

The Doctor looked at his old companion. Her blonde hair glowed from the light inside the room and her blue eyes stared at him, concentrating on his face.

“I don’t know.” he replied back. “I don’t know.”

Rose sighed and turned her head, looking at the wall. She saw pictures of her and John, happily together, living a life that she didn’t want. She heard the Doctor clear his throat.

“Maybe I should tell you what happened…to me?” he said, more of a question than a statement.

Rose blinked, but didn’t say anything.

The Doctor sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and began.

“In the proper universe-” he stopped. “The other one, the one you were born in, an old enemy of mine came back. He almost destroyed the Earth because of some stupid thought he had, and well, we saved it. Do you remember Donna?”

Rose nodded.

“Well, her grandfather, Wilf, was trapped. I made a sacrifice, giving up my life for his. Completely worth it though,” he looked at her. “But I regenerated. I began this life.”

Rose finally looked at him.

“Who is she, then?”

“She?”

“Your new companion.” Rose tried to hide her disgust.

The Doctor felt the sting and nodded. “Right. Her name is Amy. She travels with me, with her husband, Rory.”

“You have a married couple on the TARDIS?”

“So?”

Rose shook her head. “Never mind.”

The Doctor just looked at her, feeling sadness behinds his eyes, he placed his hand on hers, which were tightly woven together on her lap. Rose froze.

“I am so sorry.” The Doctor said. “I wanted to keep you, but I couldn’t.”

Rose looked down at his hand. They were soft against her hands, warm, just like  _her_ Doctors' was. 

Rose looked at him. “I-“

“Rose?” called out a new voice.

Rose jumped to her feet. “John!”

She heard footsteps come closer to the front room as John talked. “The TARDIS seems to like this planet, it’s like she’s calibrating where she’s going-“ 

John reached the room, but stopped talking. He looked at the man that was sitting on his couch.

“Hello.” The Doctor said, smiling.

John looked at him. “Hello...again.”

Rose just gaped.

“You’re not mad?”

John looked at her. “Mad? Do you _know_  who this is?”

Rose nodded. “He regenerated.”

“I can see that.”

The Doctor stood up. “How are you getting along here, then?”

John walked over to him and shook his hand. “Fine.”

Rose just looked at the two men. “John.” she finally said.

“Yes?”

“Why are you so happy to see him?” she said. “If he’s here, then something-“

“-is wrong.” John finished. “I know. But seeing him, here, it makes me glad that I turned into a handsome chap.”

The Doctor looked at Rose. “You know how I said we both have the same memories, Rose?”

Rose nodded. “Yes.”

“We always had a connection. He felt my pain from the radiation. He felt me regenerate and go through everything I had to. We are always connected.” The Doctor explained, pointing to John, who was nodding.

“Remember that intense pain I said was going through several months ago?”

How could she forget? John collapsed while drinking tea with her and cried and moaned for hours. She couldn’t take him to the hospital, so all she could do was watch and try to help. She had never felt so useless.

Rose looked at the Doctor. “I see.” she said, taking a step towards the two men. John reached out and took her, embracing her. But Rose kept a steady eye at the Doctor. He looked uncomfortable. 

“So where are your companions, then?” John asked, not letting Rose go.

The Doctor looked at him. “In the TARDIS. Where I told them to stay.” but he smiled. “But knowing Amy, she probably ran off to explore, which is severely dangerous and I told her not to leave...but she most likely dragged Rory off too.” he stopped for breath. “I told the TARDIS not to let them leave.”

John smiled. “You know how she gets. She’s the mother, that TARDIS.”

The Doctor looked at him. “She's also a wonderful kisser.”

“What?”

“I met the TARDIS, outside of the Universe. She was turned human, and she kissed me. Then we...well, I'll have to tell you everything, eh?”

"How about some tea then, Doctor?" John asked.

"I'd love some...Doctor." The Doctor replied. The pair smiled at each other.

Rose let her mind drift while the two men talked. John let her go and she walked to the kitchen, laying against the counter as she placed her hand on her forehead.

She had her Doctor again. But at what cost? 

\---

Amy started to pace around the TARDIS. The Doctor has never been gone as long before now, she thought. Something must be wrong.

As she pushed her hand through her hair to think, her husband came down the stairs.

“Amy?” he called. As he saw her, he started to talk. “Amy, do you know-“

“No.” she interrupted. “I don’t.”

Rory stopped. He had never seen Amy this nervous-looking before. He proceeded down the stairs and sat next to her. She didn’t face him as he sat.

Rory took his wife’s hand and rubbed it gently. “He’s alright.”

Amy nodded silently.

Rory looked at the console of the TARDIS. It was humming, but nothing else seemed to be moving on it. Only flashy lights. He sighed. What was taking the Doctor so long?

_He remembered how the three of them was leaving the planet of Schloli, the planet of the golden talking bird-people, when all the sudden, the TARDIS lurched - even more than it usually does._

_He remembered as he and Amy gripped the console for steadiness, the Doctor started to run around the console, pushing buttons and talking really fast. He kept saying "No no no!! This cannot be happening!”_

_The TARDIS lurched again and Amy gripped Rory tightly as the Doctor started to yell again._

_“NO! Cannot be happening! No...no...NO!”_

_Rory simply watched the Doctor leap around the console, trying to stabilize it._

_Rory felt dizzy and sick and was starting to wonder when his breakfast would come back up when they all felt the TARDIS finally land. Amy slowly let go of her husband and started for the door when the Doctor pushed past her and rushed for the front door. But before he opened the door, he turned to the couple._

_“Do not leave the TARDIS.” he said with a solemn voice. He was looking at Amy while he said this. “Do NOT. Stay here, where you are safe.”_

_Amy started to protest, but the Doctor raised his finger._

_“No Amelia. Not this time.” he then looked at Rory. “Don’t you let her leave.”_

_Rory nodded and walked over to his wife. He took her arm as she started to move again and protested._

_“Why, Doctor? Why can’t we go with you?” she started to struggle but Rory kept a firm grip._

_The Doctor looked at her sadly. “Because…it’s dangerous.” he sighed. “I can’t let you get hurt.”_

_And with that, the bow-tied man closed the door behind him._

That was almost two days ago. Rory had kept track, but didn’t want to tell his wife. He didn’t need more bad news than she already had. He looked at his wife again. Amy was shaking. Rory started to rub her back, and quietly said, “I miss him too.”

Rory made a mental note to have a few choice words with the Doctor the moment he walked through the door.  _If he ever did._

_\---_

Rose walked into the front room carefully balancing three tea mugs in her hands.

The Doctor and John were busy chatting, not noticing as she placed the mugs on the table. She picked up one for herself and sat down on the chair farthest from the pair of talking men.

“It was horrible really.” The bow-tied man said. “I have never felt the full effects of radiation before. Poor Wilf was so upset as I climbed out of the container.”

John nodded. "I felt it. I'm so sorry it had to end that way."

The Doctor looked at the table and cautiously took one of the mugs of tea. He then looked up at Rose. “You okay?” he asked.

John turned, his face full of concern.

Rose looked at them both, her mug up to her face. “What are you doing here, Doctor?”

The Doctor blinked and looked down. “I don’t know.”

Rose leaned in a bit. “What happened?”

The Doctor looked at John, then at Rose again. “The TARDIS. It fell out of the vortex… _again_. It brought us here.”

“Us?”

“Me and my...companions.”

Rose raised an eyebrow.

“I left them in the TARDIS. You know, just in case.” The Doctor carefully lifted the mug up to his lips. His grimace a second later told his audience that tea was still disgusting for him.

John looked at the Doctor. “But that can’t be. Falling from the vortex,  _again?_   Something must be-“

“-happening. I know.” the Doctor finished. He had placed his mug back on the table.

Rose crossed her legs. “There have been weird things happening here, you know.”

John nodded. “We have been investigating.” 

The Doctor looked at them both and clasped his hands together. “How so?” he asked.

Rose sipped from her mug. “The meteors falling from the sky, the Thames suddenly being clean. Also, America has made a martial law...thing, and it's total anarchy over there. What's also weird, is that Torchwood has not contacted us about it, and they aren't saying a word about anything.”

The Doctor nodded. “I heard about those reports.”

“And Torchwood hasn’t contacted you, either?”

The Doctor shook his head. “I haven’t heard from Jack since…” he stopped. The eerie quiet quickly filled the room. Rose started to fidget with her cup. She looked at her fiance and realized that he was thinking about something. Rose loved that look about him, when his brain started reeling at a hundred miles an hour. It had been a long time since the last time she could hear his brain wildly ticking.

John suddenly stood up, startling both Rose and the Doctor. “Doctor. Come with me.” he said. He walked over to Rose and took her hand, yanking her upwards.

Rose rose out of her chair obediently. “What?”

John walked into the kitchen and took the car keys. The jingle from the keys lasted as he walked for the front door. Rose placed her cup on the table and followed. The sound of the couch shifting behind her meant that the Doctor was also starting to follow.

The Doctor stood behind Rose as John crossed the hallway. “Where are we going, then?” he asked, straightening his jacket.

“I need to show you something.” John replied, opening the front door. The three of them stepped into the early-night air.

-

_1 hour later_

_-_

The trio stepped out of the car and Rose found herself on the old warehouse plot. She hadn’t been here in a long time. She knew where she was as John led them towards the grey warehouse on their right. The Doctor stayed closely behind them.

“Doctor. You remember how you gave the two of us a piece of the TARDIS?” John asked, reaching the warehouse door.

The Doctor nodded.

John inserted a key from the key ring and turned it. A click from the inside was heard. “We kept it here. And I think I know what’s going on.” John opened the big warehouse door.

Since Rose hadn’t seen the TARDIS for so long, a gasp escaped from her. The console was there, right in the middle of the warehouse. No stairs, no hallways,  _no outside_  was there. It was just the console. It was glowing blue. Still growing from the piece that was given.

The Doctor stood in awe. “That…is amazing.” he finally said.

Rose walked to the console. She felt homey next to it.

John pressed some buttons and some lights and sounds on the console beeped and flashed. The screen then lit up.

John walked over to it and moved the screen. It showed Gallifreyan symbols that Rose couldn’t understand, but John’s comprehension of them said that they were….bad.

The Doctor crossed the console and looked over John’s shoulder. His eyes widened.

“Could it….?”

John nodded. “We’re in trouble, Doctor. Big trouble.”


	3. Always

Amy felt numb. She couldn’t handle the fact that her best friend still hadn’t come back from…wherever he was. 

Rory felt quiet. He wanted to comfort his wife, but he knew better than to try to talk to her when she was like this. He knew she was very cross when he did that.

Rory stood up and walked down the stairs to the door. He was about to open the door when Amy called to him.

“Rory? What are you doing?”

Rory turned. Amy was standing up now, looking at him through sad eyes. “Where are you going? He told us not to leave.”

Rory’s eyebrows rose up. “Since when do you take to his instructions?”

Amy smiled a bit. “Since he called me Amelia.”

“Oh, right. Amelia equals ‘ _A Good Talking To by Me, The Doctor’_ correct?” he joked, walking back up the stairs. Amy laughed, which made Rory smile. “I’m glad you’re smiling again.” he said.

Amy wrapped her arms around her husband. “Yeah. It feels good.”

Rory pressed his forehead against hers. “Let’s go explore.”

Amy reared her head back, surprised. “Explore?”

Rory took her hand and let her down the stairs to the door. “C’mon Amy! You know? Ex-pl-ore!”

Amy smiled and reached for the door handle. She swung the door open and stared outside the TARDIS interior.

It was…a city. Amy sighed. This place wasn’t a ‘wow’ moment at all. It was…well…London.

Rory peeked behind her and looked outside as well.

“London?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“But…it’s  _London._  London, Earth. Why wouldn’t the Doctor let us out?” Rory asked, brushing his hand through his hair.

Amy shook her head and gingerly stepped unto the sidewalk. “It looks safe.” she whispered.

Rory stepped out behind her. “Of course it’s safe! It’s London!” he cried. 

Amy turned to look at him. “It’s not London.” she replied, her eyes wide.

Rory’s eyebrows touched, his confusion setting on his face. “What?”

Amy pointed a finger up toward the sky. Rory looked up.

“Ah,” he said. “Right.”

\---

Rose looked at the two men standing next to her. Both were staring at the console’s screen, with blank faces not speaking.

Rose tried to peek at the screen, but as always, only Gallifreyen symbols showed on the blue background. Rose looked at her fiance.

“John?” she put her hand on his shoulder. “John, what is it? What’s happening?”

John stepped back and rubbed his hand through his hair. The Doctor let his head droop as he started to speak.

“Rose…” he started, but Rose put a hand up.

“No. If it’s something bad…”Rose shook her head. “Any bad things that happen to us happen because…well…because  **you**  are around!” she yelled, pointing her finger at the Doctor. The Doctor looked at her and blinked, his eyes falling to the floor. “You did something, didn’t you? Why are you here?  _ **Why are you here?**_ ”

The Doctor just stared at her sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Rose shook her head and looked at John.

“What is it?” she asked.

John looked at her slowly. He swallowed then spoke quietly. “They’re back. I thought…all reality…gone…”

Rose felt her face comfort into confusion. “Reality?”

Then it hit her. Hard. She took a step back.

“The Daleks?”

John nodded. He walked to her and pulled her in close. “Well, yes...and no. It's more than them. The readings are showing Dalek transmissions, but it's picking up other transmissions as well...” John breathed in. "And they're all above the Earth. There must be at _least_ a thousand species up there, flying around the Earth, sending each other messages...but  _why?_ " 

Rose grabbed her fiance and hugged him tightly. The Doctor only looked at the couple. He didn’t want to say anything that could ruin what time they had together for the moment.

Rose looked up from John’s embrace to see the Doctor trying to back away quietly.

“ **You.** ” she glared at him. “ **Stop.** ”

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. “Yes?”

Rose gently stepped out of John’s embrace. “Stop this. Stop them. Then…”

The Doctor cocked his head and took a step toward her. Rose stepped back again.

“Then?” he asked.

“I want you to go.” she finished. The Doctor slightly opened his mouth to protest.

“ **NO!** ” Rose screamed. She felt John flinch behind her, but didn’t turn to face him. She looked at the man who called himself  _ **The Doctor**_  and felt anger rise from inside her.

“But…”

“ **NO!**  You came at the wrong time! You are  **NOT**  my Doctor! You have to leave this universe…after this.” she waved to the console. “I want you to save the Universe. That’s

number one. Number two, I want you to take your… _companions_ …and leave my universe.” she breathed in. “Forever.”

John took her arm from behind, but Rose didn’t flinch. 

The Doctor nodded slightly and walked, ever so carefully, up to her. “Rose. I know you are upset. But this…the Daleks…and whatever else is coming…that _wasn’_ t me. I didn’t

mean to fall to this Universe.” he swallowed. “You saw me, at that shop where you work. I didn’t want you to know that that man…the man you once-” he turned his face, so he didn’t have to see her face. “- _loved_ , cared and admired, is gone...forever. But I think you know that already.” He turned his back all the way from her and walked toward’s the exit.

Rose fumed, but John had her tightly gripped. “Rose, you have to trust him now.” he said quietly. “I know him. I  **am**  him. And we need him.” he looked at her. “And so do you.”

Rose looked at her fiance’s face. The face of the man she traveled with, so long ago, was there. But this was a different man. Not the Doctor. Just…John Smith.

Rose looked at the exit door and saw the Doctor about to step out into the early-night outside. “Wait.” she called, her voice echoing the warehouse.

The Doctor stopped, but didn’t turn. His hand rested against the frame of the door. 

Rose breathed in. “Stop this. Please. You may not be the man I once knew.” she took several steps toward him, away from the console, as she said this. “But you are the man I… _I_

 _need_. Please…Doctor.” she breathed in from this word. “Please.”

The Doctor, the man with the bow tie and funny jacket, turned and faced her. He looked at her, nodded, and smiled.

“Trust me?”

Rose looked back at John. John nodded, and then smiled. Rose turned her head to look at the Doctor. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Phew, that took a while.  
> So in case you might have not have noticed, I'm from Tumblr, and you are welcome to see my blog and stuff; I also post fanfiction on my secondary blog, which this story is currently posted on.
> 
> Since I am kinda busy, I have to leave this story...for now. No worries, I'll finish it! It is pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.
> 
> so, if you'd like to see my tumblr: thefrankiieffect.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you!


	4. Meanwhile...

Giant zeppelins were in the sky, and shouldn't have scared Amy, but she felt the tremours in her legs, and her mind was racing - this was absolutely and completely wrong.

Amy grabbed her husband's arm. "Rory...where are we?"

Rory shook his head, still looking at the sky. "No idea. But by the looks of everything around here, I'd say different universe."

"How...?"

"Look, Amy! Zeplins in the sky...moving advertisments..." he pointed to an ad not too far away, which was indeed moving and advertising about some kind of soda. "...and the TARDIS..."

Amy turned to the TARDIS interior, which was dark and glowing green. "It's not...?"

"I don't think so. I mean, a dead TARDIS wouldn't still glow, or make a moaning sound, right?"

"Right."

"Amy...I want to have a look around."

Amy looked at her husband increduously. "What?"

"We should though, see what this place is."

"Rory, I like how you're taking charge, but this place...it's different than the ones we've gone. The Doctor, he looked pretty serious when he said to stay put!"

Rory looked at her. "And you've actually listened to him this time, haven't you?"

"Rory...please. Don't go. This place...I have a bad feeling about this."

Rory looked towards the city, and then back at her. "Fine. Back in the TARDIS. If we don't hear from the Doctor in an hour-"

"Yeah yeah, we'll go look for him. Clever man, you are." And with that, Amy kissed him on the nose, and walked back inside the TARDIS.

Rory turned towards the city and looked back up at the sky and whispered, "Parallel world..."

\---

The Doctor and John kept running around the console of the still-growing TARDIS, which was now beginning to glow a bright green. While The Doctor kept tinkering with the buttons and knobs, John kept looking back at the screen, worry etched on his face.

"So? What is it then?" Rose finally asked.

The Doctor looked up from sonicing a lever and sighed. "An old being which I never thought I'd see again."

"What, the Daleks?"

"No, worse...The Nightmare Child."

Rose blinked. "Wait, I've heard that name before..."

"When we met up with Davros, remember? I said that the last time I saw his ship, it was being flown into the jaws of the Nightmare Child, never to be seen again." The Doctor soniced the lever a bit more. "That's why his return surpised me - the Nightmare Child was a being so horrible, so monsterous...I never thought it to survive the Time War."

"Wait wait wait!" Rose said. "The Time War? You never said anything about this 'Nightmare Child' being in the Time War!"

John spoke this time. "That's because it technically wasn't. The Nightmare Child was a creation of the Dalek Emperor, in the last days of the Time War, but it wasn't a major factor in the war itself - unless you count the time skips that it made around Gallifrey."

"So, explain to me this Nightmare Child, then?"

The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver away and walked to her. "The Nightmare Child is like a black hole, but different than a black hole, if you can catch my drift. Instead of producing time energy, it took it away. The Dalek Emperor thought that by taking time away from the Time Lords would leave us defenseless, as well as cancel our regeneration cycles, but, like always, he was wrong. But by the time he realised this, The Nightmare Child had sucked away time from many of his Dalek forces...as well as most of the Gallifreyen armies. The Nightmare Child was thought to be destroyed by the Eye of Harmony, which had infinite time energy, and it was sucked away into nothingness...but now, the TARDIS is finding similar readings of The Nightmare Child in this world."

"And what happens if it IS in this world?"

"...Death. Destruction. Time runs out, and this Universe collapses." John replied.

Rose breathed and put a hand to her head. "How do we destroy it then? An Eye of Harmony or whatever you said?"

"No, well, not exactly. It was  _said_ that it was destroyed by the Eye of Harmony, but just getting a little of it's energy out of the TARDIS, well...it's dangerous and risky."

"Wait...there's an Eye of Harmony in the TARDIS? I never saw it!"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his forhead. "That's because I made sure the TARDIS never lets anyone near it. And, well, the last time I saw it, I almost didn't survive the encounter...that was ages ago, but still. The raw power that the Eye of Harmony makes can kill anyone in less than 2 minutes."

"Wow."

John looked up at her. "Wow, indeed. But there has to be another way to stop the Nightmare Child. But I still don't understand how the TARDIS could've brought you here...unless..."

"Unless the barriers of this world is breaking down, yet again?" Rose replied.

The Doctor and John looked at her. "Exactly." They both said.

\---

Amy paced around her and Rory's room, with Rory laying down on their bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mobile was laying next to him, and she kept glancing at it, hoping that it would ring from the Doctor. But still, no luck.

"If you keep staring at it, it'll never ring." Rory said.

Amy nodded and kept pacing. "I know, I know. But..what if..?"

"Amy, it hasn't even been 15 minutes! Patience was never your strong suit."

Amy sighed loudly and flopped on the bed, her head in her hands. "I know. I'm sorry."

Rory sat up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You're worried, and that's fine. I'm worried too, you know."

"But what if-"

And at the exact moment, the phone rang. Amy jumped up and took the phone and looked at the screen and frowned-  _Call from: Unknown._  
"What...?" Amy said, and pressed the green button. "Hello?"

_"Amy! It's me!"_

Amy sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god! Doctor! Are you alright?"

_"I'm fine, Amy! Listen, I need you and Rory to do something!"_

"Yeah? What?

_"I need you to grab some things for me from the TARDIS, and then meet me. I figured out what is happening, and I need your help."_  
  



	5. Enmity

A few cabs and an annoyed Amy later, the Ponds arrived at the warehouse where the Doctor told them to meet them. Not a few seconds after stepping near the warehouse door, it opened wide to reveal the figure of the Doctor himself.

Amy sighed and threw her arms around him. "Thank god, Doctor! You're okay!"

The Doctor hugged her back. "I'm always okay, Amy. I promise you on that." He then looked at her husband. "You have the things I needed?"

Rory nodded, confusion on his face. He was carrying a box of random things - a woven basket, a toilet brush (clean, thank goodness), some parts from a vacuum, a button with the words "Beatles 4EVA" written on it, and a shoelace. He gave the box over to the Doctor.

The Doctor adjusted the box in his hands. "Here, I want you to meet some friends of mine. He gestured with his head towards the half-growing TARDIS console. The Ponds gasped. 

"What-?"

"Oh, that's a growing TARDIS, that is." A voice called out from behind the console. A tall, skinny man with crazy brown hair and black-rimmed glasses then appeared. "And I'm John, by the way. Hello!"

Rory waved. "Doctor, who's-?"

"Oh, right. Well..." The Doctor readjusted the box in his hands, and led them to the console. "Long story, really. But he's me...just, NOT me."

"Yeah, cause that totally makes sense." Amy said. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Well, it does to us." he replied. He then set the box near the console and started digging through it.

Amy watched the men, and almost didn't notice the blonde woman sitting near the console. Amy raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

Rose turned to her, her arms crossed. "Rose."

"I'm-"

"Yeah, the Doctor's companions. I know."

Amy stepped backwards a bit.  _Rude,_ she thought.

For while, no one spoke as the Doctor and John tinkered with the half-completed TARDIS. Suddenly-

"Brilliant! Done!" The Doctor exclaimed. John smiled as well. 

"It's done!"

"What's done?" The blonde woman, Rose, said, and stood up to stand next to him. The man put his arm around her.

"It's a tracking system...one we've just made up." He said. "We can track the Nightmare Child now!"

"Wait, the Nightmare  _What_?" Rory said. The Doctor looked at him.

"Another long story, Rory. But I'll tell you in a bit. I just need you to get back to the TARDIS."

"Wait! I just got here!"

"Are you complaining Mister 'Adventure-is-out-there'?" Amy teased. Rory groaned.

"Fine. I'll call you when I get there."

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Good. Now, Amy. Stay here with Rose. We'll be right back." And with that, The Doctor and John ran out of the warehouse. Rory left as well, but not before kissing Amy on the cheek.

"I'll be back." he said.

Amy nodded. "Of course you will." With that, he left.

Amy looked over at Rose, who was staring right back. Uncomfortable, Amy put her hands together.

"So," Rose spoke first, and then sat down at the bench next to the console. "The Doctor's companion."

Amy frowned. "Yeah? What of it?"

Rose shrugged. "He sure moved on quick." She said. Amy fumed.

"What do you mean, blondie?"

Rose lifted an eyebrow. "Oh,  _nothing._ Martha, I could handle. Donna, I liked. You? Since when does he take scottish girls?"

Amy stomped her foot and approached her. "What is your PROBLEM?!"

"Nothing."

"Yeah,  _nothing._ You sound a huge prat right now, you know. We barely even know each other and you're getting at ME?!"

Rose blinked. "Yeah, I'm getting at you."

"But WHY?!"

"Because," Rose replied. "I was here first."

Amy stopped. "Are...are you kidding me?! I've seen the TARDIS records on his companions, you know. You were NOT the first, believe me. He had many of us before you came along."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, but-"

"No. NO. STOP. Shut UP. Why are you acting like this? I thought all his companions-"

"Got along?"

"YES."

"Please, little ginger. Not all of us are content with being left behind."

Before Amy could reply, she heard the Doctor and John re-enter. They both stopped short of the console, however. The tension felt could be cut with a knife. The Doctor looked nervous.

"What-?"

"NOTHING." The girls replied at the same time.

The men looked at each other.

\---

_In another part of the city..._

"Maddie! C'mon, you can't go out there alone!"

"I'll be fine. I don't live  _that_ far."

Madison Hunting then left the pub, her purse slung awkwardly on her shoulder, her feet feeling heavy as she walked. She knew she had drank too much, but it was a party, after all. She turned the corner and headed towards her flat.

As she walked, she thought she heard someone behind her. She turned to see if Susanna had followed her, but there was no one there. Shrugging, she continued on.

That's when she heard running behind her.

Panicking, Maddie ran. Still drunk, it was difficult, and she wasn't watching where she was going. What she thought was another street was an alley - a dead end. She reached the end of it and started to cry.

"Whoever you are, back off!" She yelled.

But instead of seeing a figure at the end of the alley, all she saw was a green light, getting brighter and brighter, blinding her. She then felt numb, and then cold...and then hot.

"Wha-?" She tried to say, but her throat felt dry. She wanted to run, but she couldn't feel her body.

Before she could do anything else, her vision went black, and the next thing she felt was the cold, hard concrete.

Her sprawled body lay there for a moment, and then faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kinda made Rose a bit of a brat here. But there is a reason she is acting like this, I swear!  
> Thank you for reading! I will be updating soon, promise!


	6. First

The Doctor breathed in slowly, and walked back to the incomplete-TARDIS console, the feeling of both women shooting daggers at each other making him uncomfortable while he adjusted some buttons. He was wondering how to break the tension when John started to dig through one of the boxes. The Doctor sighed and joined him.

"You got it?" The Doctor asked.

John raised something above his head. "Yep! Let's do this!" He joined him next to the console.

The Doctor looked over at Amy, who was stomping her foot and still angrily looking at Rose. He didn't even want to see how Rose looked at the moment. He knew he had done enough damage to the two of them already. Closing his eyes for a moment, he wondered  _why_ he even took a companion - sure, it was fun to have a friend around the TARDIS, off on adventures...but the _pain_ he brought to each and every one of them...he wondered why he was still viewed as a hero to all of them.

Meanwhile, Rose and Amy were still fuming. John noticed this, and clasped a hand on Rose's shoulder. "You know, you could at least talk to her."

"Already did."

"But-"

"I don't like her." Rose said loudly, for Amy and The Doctor to hear. The Doctor visibly grimmaced. Amy frowned.

"I don't like you either, blondie. You seem real ill-tempered for a companion."

"Well, that's what you get when you're abandoned in a world you don't know, or even _like_."

John froze. "You don't...like it here?" 

Rose went white. "No that's...that's not-"

"I get it." John said, taking his hand off of her shoulder and facing back towards the console. "I knew you wouldn't like it here. The last year and a half was nothing to you."

"John-"

"No, Rose. You lied to me, this whole time." He gripped the side of the televison screen, his knuckles visibly turning white. "You said you liked it here...with me."

Rose tried to stand up, but the Doctor faced her instead. "Rose-"

"No. You leave me alone." Rose angrily said to him. She looked at John. "John...I'm sorry." Rose said.

"No, Rose. I am." he replied.

Rose, on the verge of tears, walked away to the far corner of the warehouse and sat on the ground. She put her head in her legs. The Doctor tried to walk to her, but Amy shook her head.

"I wouldn't." she told him.

The Doctor looked at his companion, and then at Rose. Breathing in with a heavy heart, he clapped his hands together. "Right." He said. "John and I will stay down here, take a look at things. Rory is on his way to the TARDIS, which will survey above the Earth. The readings from my TARDIS and your TARDIS," he pointed at John. "Will let us know  _exactly_ where the Nightmare Child is."

"And how you can defeat it?" Amy asked.

"Hopefully, yes." John replied. The Doctor and John then went scurrying around the console. Amy, still upset, approached the console, but didn't climb onto the grate floor surrounding it.

"Do you need me to do anything?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her. "You've done so much already, Amy Pond. You've done...so much."

\---

Meanwhile, Rory Williams finally had reached the normal TARDIS. Sighing in relief - and a bit of drowsiness - he reached the TARDIS door and went inside. It was still green, but the TARDIS was now humming faintly. Rory crossed the room to the console, where the telephone was. He dialed Amy's number.

 _"Rory?_ " _  
_

"I'm here at the TARDIS...finally."

He heard the phone being passed.

_"Ah, Rory! I need you to go to the Interval Section of the console. There's a lever you need to lift and a red button to press. That should start the TARDIS taking-off procedure."_

"Wait...I'm going to fly this thing?!"

_"No...well, kinda. You're just going to put her up in Earth's atmosphere."_

"Right...Yeah, I can do that...maybe..."

_"Atta lad!"_

Rory did the instructions, and he heard the TARDIS start to take-off with her all-too-familiar noise.

"Right, I did it."

_"Brilliant! Now, you need to let the gravity pumps be let go, and then she'll fly."_

"That's it?"

_"It's only in the Earth's atmosphere, Rory. You're not taking her that far."_

"Er, right." And with that, Rory let the gravity pumps go and he felt the TARDIS start to fly.

\---

"I'm sorry." The Doctor quitely said to John, who was white as a ghost. He was messing with some more knobs and buttons, but he wasn't giving them much thought. The Doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I really am. I thought by leaving you with her..."

"I know." John replied. "But we both now how much she loved you. And now I know that she never wanted me."

"And now I've gone and come back..."

"Doctor," John said. "If... _when_ we figure this out...she'll be wanting you to leave."

The Doctor closed his eyes. "I know."

\---

While the Doctor and his clone worked with Rory over the TARDIS intercoms, Amy decided to be the bigger person and talk to Rose. As she walked closer to the sitting girl, she looked up quickly. Amy nearly jumped.

"Er, hey." Amy said.

Rose blinked. "Hi."

"Listen, about earlier..."

"I know." Rose replied, swiping an arm across her eyes. "It's my fault, and I'm sorry. Seeing the Doctor... _here..._ made me edgy."

Amy nodded and sat on the floor near her. She tilted her head. "So, previous companion, eh?"

"Yep."

"Well, I got him right as he just did his regeneration thing."

Rose sniffed. "I had that too...later on, I mean."

"Yeah?"

"I met him by chance, in this shop I used to work in. We were together since. He regenerated once...well, twice, if you count not changing faces."

"That's..."

"Weird? I know. But it's the Doctor. Everything is weird around him."

"You've got that right!" Amy smiled a bit. Rose smiled a little in reply.

"Listen, Rose," Amy started. "I know it might all seem a bit crazy now, but I bet when my Doctor and your Doctor are done-"

"He's not my Doctor." Rose interrupted.

"...What? But isn't he-?"

Rose shook her head. "No. He's a clone...the Doctor used to look exactly like him before he met you."

"So, why'd he stay with you?"

Rose looked at the constantly moving John on the TARDIS console. "Because he asked me to."

Amy looked back at the men as well. "But you didn't want him."

"He's human...I don't know, but something about the Doctor being  _human..._ it was hard to take in, even now."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I lied to him..." She sniffled again. "I told him I loved him...but how could I love someone who was just so... _human_? That wasn't the man I fell in love with. That man left for the other Universe a long time ago. And now...now he's changed face and he's completely different.  _Again_."

Amy scooted closer to Rose. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you. I mean, trying to love someone you barely know."

Rose looked at her. "I take it you've had that moment as well?"

Amy nodded. "He crashed in my garden when I was a little girl. When he came back, he hadn't changed, but I had. But over those years...I fell in love with him. He was the spaceman that fell from the sky."

Rose closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, tightening her arms around her curled legs. "Fell from the sky..." she muttered.

Amy looked down. "You know, when they ever figure out what's going on, he'll leave again." She looked over at Rose. "The moment we landed, he knew that we couldn't stay longer than we had to." she sighed. "He'll be wanting to go as soon as he's 'saved the day' and whatever."

Rose breathed in softly. "I know."

\---


	7. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison Hunting finds herself in an unknown place..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter that should keep you all satisfied until the next chapter - which is gonna be a dozy for me, cause it should be very long. However, I hope not to let too much time pass before I release it, so hold on!

_The entire room was dark. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. It was dead quiet, except for the sound of her breathing in her ears._

Madison panicked, feeling her heart beat against her neck as she tried to reach around her, seeing if she could find any clue as to where she was. She had realised just moments before that she had woken up laying down on a soft, warm bed - but she didn't remember going home with anyone the night before.

 _Maybe I was drugged,_ she thought. _Wouldn't be the first time._

After sitting up, she had found her feet to the ground, but hunched over a bit, keeping her arms outstrectched, trying to find a doorknob or a window or even a phone to grab. She had reached for her mobile in her jeans, but they weren't there. She muttered a curse.

"Knew I'd lose that thing one day." she said quietly.

She tried walking forward a bit, careful not to hit a table or dresser, but didn't feel anything. She walked another step forward ( _or backward, or sideways..she couldn't tell in the dark_ ) but didn't feel anything hitting her. _Now she was afraid._

 _Maybe this is some sort of sex dungeon,_ she thought.  _And I might die here._

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and her heart was still beating loudly and hard in her thoat. _She just wanted to go home._

It wasn't until she heard a faint humming that Madison Hunting figured that that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Who-?" she tried to call out, but her voice betrayed her. The words sunk down into her stomach like ice. Her mind slowed down, and her heart felt that it had stopped.

 _"Do not be afraid."_ Madison jumped and almost fell to the ground. She made her hands into fists in defense.

 _"Do not be afraid, Madison."_ The voice said. Madison could feel the tears in her eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed, swinging wildly in the dark room, hoping to make some kind of contact with the stranger in the room - but to no avail. She swung at empty space. Her fright finally caused her to fall to the ground. She hit the ground knees first, which hurt very badly, and the rest of her body swung forward, her hands hitting the ground. Madison could feel the tears now streaming down her face. "Who...are...you?" she asked again.

 _"A friend, Madison."_ the voice replied. _"I have been watching you for a very long time, my dear."_

In between sobs, Madison talked. "Have...have you been following me?"

_"In a matter of speaking, yes. But not on the surface. No, I was watching from up here, in the comfort of the darkness."_

"What-?"

_"All will be explained in due time, Madison. But until then, I must ask you a very serious question - you could say that your answer could shape the future of this Universe..."_

"How?"

_"For many, many years, I have scavenged throughout this Universe, seeking someone who could help me on my journey to exaltation. I've been to many planets, many stars, but this...Earth...finally gave me hope."_

"Wait..." Madison said, breathing heavily. "Other planets? Then you're a-"

_"Alien. Yes."_

Madison breathed in again. "Impossible."

 _"Only if you believe it is..."_ the voice said. _"And now, for my question. I have traveled far and wide, and I have found you, Madision Hunting of Earth, to help me with my reach for power. If you so desire, you may take your place at my side, and we can rule this Universe, change it to our design and will, for all those that stand beside this one realm...together."_

"But, why?" Madison now adjusted herself, sitting upright and wiping away tears. 

_"Because...a threat has made a home here on Earth, and he was the reason for my destruction. And I wish to vanquish him. And you, Madison, can also vanquish your foes. You can rule the Earth, take over this System, become a legend of the Universe. You...can be a great ruler of many, and a leader for all."_

"Vanquish-?"

_"Yes. That is my question...will you join me? Take you place, next to me?"  
_

Madison thought for moment. She could join this...alien thing or whatever...and have all the power she wanted. She could destroy those girls who put her down so many years ago. She could do anything. In the dark, Madison smiled.

"I'm in."

The voice then replied with a purr-like noise. _"My thanks reaches you."_

"But-" Madison cut in. "Will you tell me who you are first, before we get to the whole 'killing' thing?"

_"Why, of course."_

"What's your name?"

The voice didn't say anything for a moment. And then: _"When I was created, I was thought to be the most perfect design, the most incredible being in Creation...they called me the Child of Nightmares..."_


End file.
